A Nice Gesture extended
by materiagurl
Summary: YYH. YAOI. Same as 'A Nice Gesture,' except end is quite different. When I wrote this story I was going for cute and silly, but my friend made me 'finish' it so to speak because she wasn't satisfied with how I stopped it. So, here's to all you KuramaHiei


A Nice Gesture  
  
{Things in '*' are when Hiei and the author are talking.} And before anybody flames me, I really do love Hiei. I know I shouldn't tease him so much, but it's so tempting. J  
  
A black blur flashed in the sunset. A lonely soul searched for sanctuary, and perhaps, satisfaction. Hiei abruptly stopped outside the window and opened it without thought. He jumped down from the cushioned window sill and scanned the room.  
  
'Hn. Where is Kurama?' he thought. He didn't sense his ki anywhere. It seemed as if he hadn't been there all day. Hiei suddenly remembered that he was in school. "He's late," he said aloud. School got out much earlier than now, and surely, Kurama didn't get detention! Hiei smiled at the thought of the kitsune in trouble as his bad habits rubbing off on him could come as a likely factor.  
  
He wandered over to the bed and flopped down on it. To his surprise, he was flung up in the air and back down on the bed and kicked off to the floor. "Urghhh," growled Hiei. "What in the hell?" He rubbed his head, right where the starburst flourished. Slowly, from behind the foot of the bed came small hands that grasped the woodwork tightly. Then slowly rising, you could see the spiky hair, the white band and two fiery eyes peek over with caution. "Heh," said Hiei, raising higher, his nose now over the ebony of the structure. He rested his chin on the wood. He raised a curious hand and guided it over the wood and quickly poked at the mattress. "Hn," he said, as the bed shook strangely. "What is Kurama up to?" he said aloud, remembering that the bed was "still" as Hiei put it, the last time he was there. But that was a good while ago. Hiei was busy training to perfect his darkness technique as it would later come in handy, unbeknownst to him. Finally bored with the new discovery, he got off his knees and turned, making a move to flop back down on the bed. He quickly froze, remembering fifty seconds ago and not wanting to do that again. He then, reevaluated his actions and instead, lowered his bottom gently, and sat down on the edge.  
  
* Hiei glared. "You know, I can hear everything you're saying, and I can't believe you just said 'bottom' about my ass. Now if you don't mind, be a little more on my level. I'm beginning to feel "fuzzy and soft"- and if you mention anything about me being cuddly, I'm leaving."  
  
"Okay, sorry," I said. "I just thought it would be cute," I said sweetly.  
  
Hiei snorted. "I am NOT cute. And quit talking to me."  
  
"Whatever you say," I said with a smirk.  
  
"Hnnn…" *  
  
Hiei sat, becoming bored with waiting on Kurama. 'I don't want to leave without a greeting,' he thought. 'Knowing him, he'll be upset that I didn't stay.' He figured the fox would arrive typically after he left, sensing his ki. 'What does Kurama do when he gets bored?' he thought. "Hmm…" he hummed aloud, raising a leg up and hugging it to his arms. Too quickly, for he fell fast back on the bed and was catapulted off the side, landing on Kurama's feathery rug by the bed. He got up quickly in frustration, swatting the unwanted bangs out of his face.  
  
He felt his blood boil. "Damn you!" he cursed the bed violently. He walked over to the cushiony window sill and sat on it with his back against the inside of the wall. His legs were slightly outstretched, his feet hitting the other wall. He stared at his bent knees for a minute, coming up with nothing. He suddenly thought of all the things Kurama did for him when he would come over. He never understood why Kurama did what he did. He had always only come over to just talk about the Makai or whatever… He needed company sometimes. Maybe it would be good to something nice for a change. Hiei flinched at the thought of that word. He hated the sound of it, everything about it. He was anything but nice, and he didn't want to put a dent in his pride or his unchanging nonchalant attitude. However, he gritted his teeth and pressed on. "I suppose I could do it once," he grumbled, getting up awkwardly. He whipped off his cloak in a fluid-like motion, placing his katana reverently on top. He walked to the middle of the room. "Hmm…" He looked at a small door. "Closet?" he said, vaguely remembering the word. He opened the door. "Let's see…" He scanned the inside. "What was it?" he thought aloud, and grinned triumphantly, spotting something familiar. He quickly pulled out the large object with a hose connected to it. "I do believe he called this thing a vacuum," he said, almost certain. "I think I'll clean his floor. That should be good enough." 'Then I'll get this stupid guilty conscience off my back,' he thought to himself, glaring up.  
  
* "Hey! Don't look at me!" I said. "It's not entirely my fault!"  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up," said Hiei. * He found the thing called 'outlet' and plugged the cord in. He saw a large green button that he hoped was what he was looking for. "Hn," he said, flicking it. Suddenly vacuum was on. 'Alright,' he thought. 'This shouldn't be difficult…I'll just suck everything up and that'll be the end of it.' He began vacuuming the floor with ease. Hiei smiled, thinking that maybe being a human isn't so bad. Then, he saw it. Something glimmered on the floor that his Jagan eye helped him spot. It was a coin. He suddenly remembered how Kurama kept a coin collection of many different currencies. He was quite fascinated with culture and his interest only flourished. Hiei walked over to pick up the coin and place it safely on the desk, when suddenly, he tripped.   
  
He tripped over the nozzle of the vacuum, completely forgetting how long it was. Hiei's face met the floor abruptly. His left hand, holding the head of the nozzle, lost grip, and fell down, catching onto a nearby target- Hiei's hair! The demon suddenly made a strange unique sound that even surprised the writer. It was almost like he shrieked. Hiei fought viciously with the vacuum, trying to save his hair. He had closed his eyes from the pain. He turned his head, the vacuum finally letting loose from his hair, only to suction onto his nose! He growled, mumbling something that couldn't be heard from the humming of the vacuum. He finally fought it off, throwing the nozzle to the wall, breathing quite heavily.   
  
He finally caught his breath. He glared at the vacuum, and the rest of the space that needed cleaning. "Okay," he said, in attempt to calm himself down- a technique he stole from that human boy, Yusuke. "I can do this," he said, trying not to get angry. He picked up the coin where it still lay before he tripped, and laid it on the desk. He hissed at the vacuum and regretfully picked up the nozzle. He began cleaning again, finally polishing half of the room. 'It would be cowardly if I did not finish before he returned,' he thought. 'It would be…dishonorable.'  
  
He continued cleaning, and caught another twinkle in his eye. He looked closer to find…yet another coin. Hiei twisted up his nose in disgust. That was the fifth coin he found. The other three he approached with great caution as he turned OFF the vacuum before going to them.  
  
'Strange how Kurama has fallen behind on his tidiness. Why am I finding all these coins?' He stopped and blushed a light crimson on his cheeks, remembering a time that was very hazy to him but it involved lip-locking, grinding and falling onto a desk awkwardly. He looked around for a moment, hoping no one saw that, and then reached for the coin. He completely forgot about turning off the vacuum, as he remembered that event, and even though no one was there, the pictures on the wall staring back at him filled him with embarrassment. He reached out and stopped, suddenly remembering he held the vacuum in his hand. He gently laid the nozzle on the floor, and reached for the coin.   
  
This one was tricky, for it lay under Kurama's dresser. He thought he could reach it, but his height told him otherwise. He slid forward, outstretching his arm to reach under the furniture. He smiled as he grabbed a hold of the coin, feeling successful. He also unnoticeably nudged the nozzle with his foot as he reached for the coin. Hiei's smile suddenly turned into shock as the nozzle suctioned onto the seat of his pants! Hiei began yelling as he kept tight his grip on the coin. With his free hand, he turned his body and with much struggle, removed it from that sensitive spot. He would've gotten aroused if he wasn't so angry. He realized his ass suddenly felt cold! He got up and slammed the coin down on the table. He glared at the vacuum once again. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A MACHINE BUILT BY NINGENS!!!" And with that, he tackled the vacuum, and dust flew everywhere as the nozzle broke free of the body of the vacuum.  
  
A click sounded at the front door as Kurama let himself in. His mother was on vacation and he had to cook for himself, but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He sat the bags of groceries down on the table and let out a sigh. "Produce is becoming so expensive lately," he said aloud, going upstairs to the bathroom to wash the sweat off his delicate face. He began running the water in the sink and gently lathered his face. He rinsed and finally shut off the water and dabbed his face with a towel. The pure, heavenly scent of his face cream clouded Hiei's ki and so, Kurama didn't detect his presence. However, Kurama's face tensed up in confusion as he began to make out a faint humming sound. "What in the world?" Kurama said, walking toward his bedroom.  
  
He opened the door and simultaneously, the sound died quickly as Hiei killed the vacuum. Kurama's eyes widened as he looked at the mess of feathers and dust everywhere. Just then, Hiei sneezed, causing Kurama to notice the disheveled hair and messy clothes. That single action and sight made him let out a much desired giggle. Hiei flinched at him, making him cease his excitement.  
  
Kurama walked in and stood over Hiei. He knelt down and smiled. "Aww, Hiei, you cleaned…" Hiei growled at the sound of Kurama's sweetness, as this was clearly no laughing matter. Kurama's face suddenly softened. "Oh, look! One of my coins," he said, reaching over by Hiei. Hiei pulled back an arm, ready to punch Kurama in the head but his conscience regretfully made him pull it back in an uncontrollable, jerky motion. Kurama sat back on his legs and, he being tall enough, stretched an arm and put it up on the desk. He looked back at Hiei, shrouded in dust bunnies. "Why, Hiei, you're covered in filth. Here," he said, taking his hands waving and shooing the dust off of Hiei. Hiei would of objected but was currently catching his breath, resulting from the 'battle.'   
  
"Blast……baka ningen…contraption…" he said, between breaths.  
  
Kurama smiled, continuing to brush off the feathers that threatened to cling to Hiei's black clothing. "Hiei…that was very thoughtful of you…" Hiei looked at Kurama, realizing what he said, and suddenly felt warmth on his legs as Kurama unexpectedly was getting closer to him, crawling into his lap. "You look so cute when you're dirty," he said, making Hiei grunt at that one solitary word heard earlier. Kurama's hands were now down on the floor, supporting him so he wouldn't be shifting his entire weight on the little koorime. His arms longed to embrace Hiei as his lips were now a breath from his- and then he stopped and abruptly opened his eyes. He backed off of Hiei and nudged him to turn to one side. It was then that Kurama noticed the hole that his hand fell into. There lay a glimpse, a small taste of Hiei's ass, and a mixture of a few other things.  
  
"Hiei…" said Kurama with an impish smile. "You naughty little fire demon…What were you doing with the vacuum?"  
  
Hiei looked back at the hole in the pants and blushed deeply in a short second, hoping Kurama wouldn't see………but he did. Kurama giggled and suddenly had Hiei in his arms and shocked Hiei as he lifted him with great speed. The kitsune walked a few paces, carrying him over to the bed. Hiei jumped, immediately remembering. He grasped onto Kurama like a frightened little kitten. "What's the matter, Hiei?" asked a bewildered Kurama.  
  
"Iwillnotsitonthatthingever!" he said in a huge mouthful. "It's just like that stupid contraption!" he said with huge, dangerous and fearful eyes, pointing at the remains of the vacuum.  
  
Kurama looked in that direction and his eyebrows lowered. "Ock, Hiei, you're going to have to buy me a new one, you know," he said, teasing.  
  
Hiei pinched him irritably. "Shut up, kitsune. Just put me down."   
  
"Oh, but Hiei…" said Kurama, sitting him on the bed and making him lie down. "This is a water bed, and I'm not certain of your previous experience, but I assure you, this time you'll want to stay on," he said with a wink.  
  
"Kurama!" said an annoyed and confused Hiei as he watched Kurama moving strangely over him, making the bed shift wildly. "You fool! I told you to- Ohhh, Kurama!" Hiei couldn't believe how invigorating the bed felt now that Kurama was rubbing up against him, not to mention that feeling he was getting from having that freedom underneath. Just then, Kurama laid a hand on Hiei, and suctioned his lips to his, much like the vacuum. Hiei was still breathing heavily, and Kurama was restoring his lost breath. Hiei returned the kiss desperately, needing and wanting him at that moment. Quite used to moving quickly, his hand shot up to Kurama's hair, running shaky fingers through it as he trembled. Kurama sensed this and pulled away. He looked at Hiei and taking his hand away from his bulging package, removed the ward on his forehead. He kissed the closed Jagan softly, like a rose petal, making Hiei's entire body feel a jolt of pleasure. He looked up at the angelic form of the kitsune as he sat back with eyes closed, obviously appreciating his little fire demon. He opened his eyes and took a hand to Hiei's forehead, brushing back the short bangs with his thumb, as the other fingers ran over the majority of his head in a pattern. The feeling was so soothing, Hiei found himself creating a soft, purring sound, unnoticeable at first, but he didn't care as he closed his eyes, welcoming the free massage. "Hiei," came the soft voice of Kurama, causing the purring to cease and Hiei to open his eyes. He was still trembling slightly, but all of Kurama's treatment was feeling oh so good and calming him. "You needn't be afraid," he continued. "I won't let you fall off," said a comforting Kurama, smiling sweetly. Hiei looked at him suspiciously, wondering how he knew, but then settled for an appreciative smile, reaching up to caress his chin, beckoning for those sweet, moist lips to greet his again. Kurama smiled and lowered back down onto Hiei, accepting his request. His hand once again descended onto the crotch of his pants, making Hiei breathe hard with anticipation. He could wait no longer and wrapped him arms around the fox's neck, helping him find his lips. Hiei felt a shiver of ice course through his natural hot lava body temperature, as the sweet coolness of Kurama's soft tongue entered his domain. Hiei returned the gesture, his tongue meeting Kurama's. Kurama, however retreated, pulling his tongue out of Hiei's mouth and back to his own.   
  
At this moment, Hiei opened his eyes and found Kurama staring back at him with seductive eyes. Hiei pulled back, breaking the kiss and smiled at him evilly, realizing the reason for Kurama's actions as he sent him a telepathic demand- "Come and get me." Hiei's grin got even bigger as he grabbed Kurama's shirt and pulled him down almost violently, immediately locking lips. As his tongue entered the confines of his fox's mouth, he felt Kurama's hand grip him firmer through the fabric of his pants. Hiei suddenly retrieved his tongue and began individually consuming each of Kurama's lips, slowly, tentatively. Kurama was amazed at how the koorime picked up on his movements so quickly as he lost himself in Hiei's embrace. Hiei suddenly broke free of Kurama's lips and began kissing him along his jaw line. Kurama's free hand now began to find a nice resting place on Hiei's slim, sexy waist as he whispered "Hiei" to the room. Hiei got another shiver as he thought that no one could ever say his name in such a heavenly fashion- purifying all of Hiei's bad memories of his past. Hiei began to move to Kurama's left ear, nibbling the lobe so gently, making Kurama moan. He then loosened from it, taking the tip of his tongue and sneakily sliding it behind his ear, tracing the frame of it, down to his jaw again. Kurama shivered with pure pleasure as he moved his hand suggestively, completely capturing Hiei outside of his pants. Hiei made a growl in his throat, and began to shower the kitsune's neck with light kisses, as he would do to him. "Hiei," said a breathy Kurama, rubbing the pants now a little roughly. Hiei smiled to himself as he suddenly bit Kurama without warning, making Kurama wail and then whimper as Hiei made circles over and around the sensitive skin with his rough tongue. He suddenly felt a trickling touch of pleasure as something grazed outside of the opening underneath his clothing. 'Clever, sneaky little fox,' thought Hiei as he bit him again, loving Kurama's whimper and his heaving chest over his. Hiei began licking the wound and suddenly ceased movement as a finger made it's way into Hiei's crevice like a feather, tickling inside him. Hiei melted as the finger slid back and forth. "Kurama," he said in wispy breaths, now in the kitsune's control. Another finger began to graze the lining of the opening and Hiei hissed with pleasure. The right hand that had been rubbing Hiei's pants finally bore a hole, exposing Hiei's dignity. Kurama began licking Hiei's neck, continuing from behind and suddenly taking grasp on Hiei's naked cock. "Ku…rama," Hiei managed to stammer in helplessness as he was receiving multitudes of pleasure as the kitsune began stroking his length and ultimately scooting him.  
  
"You like that, do you?" asked Kurama seductively, sensing the one spot on Hiei's neck that he had been searching for. After all of the gentle gestures, Kurama bit him like the fox demon he was, making Hiei scream- something he'd been wanting to do ever since he'd been away. He smiled at his triumph and got an instant erection at how sexy Hiei sounded when he screamed. Hiei, nearly breathless now, itching for completion as he was very much aroused, groaned irritably as he felt Kurama's aggressive and amorous advances slipping away from him. Kurama had removed his hands from Hiei completely, and the unsatisfied fire demon was gasping for air, hoping for a damn good reason.  
  
Kurama, wanting release as much as Hiei, rested back on his legs, content in the whimpers he was receiving from Hiei. He looked at Hiei and smiled, bringing his hands back to himself. He closed his eyes and inserted the cum-coated fingers of his right hand into his mouth, and then the left fingers containing Hiei's slick sweat from inside him. Kurama moved his head in satisfaction, eyes still closed, but sensing Hiei watching him carefully. "Mmmmm," said Kurama. "Tastes good," he said, making Hiei feel a rush of pleasure by the irresistible resonance of his voice. He reached back down to Hiei and to his surprise, he began caressing his face.  
  
Hiei flinched. "Kurama!" he said in anger, still breathless. "You…bastard!…How …dare you…tease me!" he yelled, his body beginning to become extra warm with fury.  
  
"Hiei," said Kurama, smiling normal again as if he didn't understand why he was getting angry, remaining calm. He suddenly flashed a dangerous look in his eye- that look of a demon that Hiei feared, and then it was gone. Kurama smiled. Then he suddenly snatched up Hiei with a great amount of force, and held him to him, Hiei feeling that eerie presence again and frightening him. He saw it in Kurama's eyes again as their faces were close, and then it vanished, hopefully for good this time.  
  
"You know what, Hiei?" he said, making Hiei scowl again. "You are so sexy when you're angry," he smiled, and pulled Hiei tight to him, their erections rubbing together in such a way that they both almost lost composure. Kurama stopped again, and Hiei again got impatient, but this time the look Kurama gave him said "Don't fret. Soon…" Kurama laid Hiei down on the bed again and looked at him questioningly, confusing Hiei completely.  
  
"What?" asked Hiei, beyond impatience, his entire sexuality throbbing.  
  
Kurama put a hand up to his face. "Hiei, my poor Hiei…I can't continue this way…how about we get you outta these clothes, hmm?"  
  
Hiei scowled as Kurama undressed him like a baby doll, but quickly changed his tune as Kurama ripped his cotton shirt and lost his satin pants to the floor. If Hiei didn't have his Jagan he would've missed it, as Kurama moved with such skill. Hiei began to stare at the complete utter temptation of the spectacle that sat before him. He still felt unworthy of him, but his aching was winning him over.  
  
"Hiei," said Kurama, interrupting his fantasy. "I do believe you're blushing," he said as he noticed him staring at his beautiful shaft.  
  
Hiei turned his head away in disgust, making Kurama smile. He always looked cute to Kurama, especially when he did that. Kurama then crept close, brushing his length against Hiei's abs and back to meet his own. Hiei tensed again. "You know, I wasn't kidding before," said Kurama, grabbing Hiei's length and scooting it suggestively.   
  
"You…stupid…fox," he said, still disturbed but clearly liking the attention he was getting.  
  
"May I finish?" asked Kurama, poking two fingers inside of Hiei, making him lose the will to speak. 'Damn,' thought Hiei. 'He's good, damn good. I guess I kept him waiting too long and he's kept himself busy, 'training' himself, until my return,' thought Hiei, smiling to himself.  
  
"What I meant was," he said, removing his fingers, his now hot breath brushing against Hiei's lips. Kurama began sucking and kissing Hiei's bottom lip, "You…do…" he said, sliding down his muscular body, dipping his tongue in his belly button on the way, making Hiei tense up. "Taste…so good," he said, in his last breath, and sealed around Hiei with longing.  
  
"Kurama," said Hiei, finding his voice return, if only for a moment, as he began to massage the top of his head, pleased with his kitsune. Kurama, eyes closed, sighed into Hiei's immense cock. It was as thought nothing could be more right. Countless nights alone, hot days and ice cream fetishes…finally he was at peace. It was as though he was dreaming and he lost control of himself. Hiei moaned as Kurama sucked hard, massaging him with his tongue occasionally. Kurama in turn moaned as the salty sweetness of Hiei touched his mouth. It was then that Kurama released, catching a few lonely drops as he licked the tip, and rose back up to his fire demon, his tongue coated with Hiei's sweetness, and as the rosy-cheeked kitsune came up to his face with cum dripping from his lip, he couldn't resist. Hiei immediately complied, allowing Kurama's tongue to enter as they kissed with open mouths. Kurama created a slight rubbing motion against Hiei as Hiei went for Kurama's cock and began moving it with satisfaction in his rough hand. Kurama arched into the touch, brushing Hiei's length against his baby abs. Kurama kissed him deeply as his hand stretched out and went underneath the pillow. Hiei suddenly felt a glossy finger insert itself into him. He moaned as he kept a steady pace with his hand but became rather aggressive with the kissing. He then felt two fingers, and then three…  
  
Hiei pulled away from the kiss. "Fuck you, Kurama," snapped Hiei, as he began to feel pain and began shaking again. Kurama smiled and began kissing him again, trying to ease the pain as he slid in the fourth. Hiei released his hold and dug his nails into Kurama's back. Kurama tensed at the pain but was smiling on the inside as he realized his love had been away for too long. Kurama gently removed his fingers and lifted Hiei's leg over his shoulder, inserting himself into him. Hiei growled at Kurama.  
  
"Aah," said Hiei, as Kurama thrust into him. Kurama began thrusting and increasing in speed, because at this point, making him wait would be utterly cruel. "Kurama!" yelled Hiei, almost in anger as he was coming. Kurama kissed Hiei's neck and let out a final series of thrusts. Hiei then screamed his name, rattling the window.   
  
After a few seconds, Kurama rose, his pleasure not yet fulfilled. He took the bottle of honey that he found under the pillow and began licking the inside with his tongue. Hiei watched Kurama, as he would have laughed at the sight of it, if he wasn't so weak at the moment. Luckily, they were demons, so they recovered quickly. Kurama smiled at him and sealed around his length, catching Hiei off guard. It was then that he realized what Kurama was doing. Kurama began caressing his cock, smothering it with the honey in his mouth, covering it entirely. He then took his fingers into his mouth, coating them with honey. Reaching behind, he covered his own opening, and then Hiei rose. He took Kurama's coated hand and drew one of his fingers in his mouth, sucking off the honey, and proceeding to the next. "Oh, Hiei," said Kurama, as his second pulse began speaking rather loudly to him. He then took Hiei's hand and began sucking on each finger, coating them with honey and ultimately swallowing the rest. Hiei finished tasting and smiled at Kurama as he inserted two fingers into him. Kurama yelped and frantically grabbed Hiei's shoulder, nibbling on it. Kurama was now wrapping his legs around Hiei, making it easier to complete. Hiei quickly stuck in three, and then four, and winced as Kurama bit him hard, making his shoulder bleed. Kurama kissed him apologetically and licked at the wound, tasting his lover's blood, savoring it, almost like the satisfaction of a vampire. Hiei then removed his fingers, leaned Kurama back slightly and thrust inside. "Hiei!" shouted Kurama with pleasure.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei, lowering Kurama on his back. He then saw a trickle of blood on Kurama's bottom lip. He quickly raised Kurama back up and captured his bottom lip. Kurama kissed Hiei with the love one could only give to their soul mate. Hiei released and began shifting on the water bed, as he noticed its movement greatly enhanced his own. He thrust in and out of Kurama, gradually increasing the pace. Hiei suddenly smiled evilly at the thought of coming again. He would still be triumphant with all that teasing he tortured him with. He began thrusting heavily and Kurama's breath quickened. He held onto the strong, broad shoulders of his precious fire demon as he was about to come. Hiei let out a satisfied "Heh" and exerted all available force on Kurama.  
  
"Oh God! HIEI!!!" screamed Kurama, fading fast after he came. Hiei fell down against him, content in that victory was his, as he had come at the same time. He took a shaky hand and traced his finger along one of Kurama's nipples, making him sigh. A few moments later, Hiei released from Kurama gently. He began massaging Hiei's hair again as they lay there upside down on the water bed, cherishing their time together and catching their breath. "Ai…shitteru, Hiei…" managed Kurama.  
  
"Ai shitteru…Kurama," said Hiei, now playing with a lock of Kurama's hair in his mouth, and purring loudly. They lay there silent for a moment- except for the purring- and then, one finally spoke. "Hiei," started Kurama. Hiei slowly opened an eye from Kurama's chest.  
  
"Let me know next time when you want to do something nice for me," he said, looking up at the ceiling with innocence, still caressing Hiei's head. Hiei huffed and pinched the nipple, smiling at Kurama's yelp. "Baka kitsune."  
  
the end 


End file.
